With the Rain
by Ravensbleeding
Summary: The raven-haired teen opens his mouth. "Naruto," he croaks out but the sound of the rain smothers it, drowns it and laughs, and the blonde steps out into the pouring water.


I haven't written a story in a while and it's been raining here a lot lately so I'm sure you can guess where I got my inspiration from. Yeah...

Umm...well...we all know I don't own Naruto, or Sasuke. I don't own a whole lot of anything except an iPod and a Hello Kitty binder where I put all of my story ideas. *coughs* So...yeah...

Heh heh, well I'm sure you'd rather be reading the story so onward!

* * *

It's raining.

_They always meet when it's raining. _

The blonde teen sits by the window, chin on hand as he gazes out into the cold, damp, blurry world outside the glass. Fuzzy green and brown stare back but really, what else does he expect to see in the middle of the forest?

_Naruto tries to remember a time when this window wasn't blurred by the rain._

Fingers drum on the windowsill, going in time with a silent tune. He tries to think of a little ditty in his head but nothing comes to him. And so his fingers continue to drum to a tune that plays only in the silence of the cabin accompanied by the pitter-patter of the rain outside.

_Naruto tries to remember __**their**__ song but it evades him. _

He's been here for two hours. Two hours. That's 120 minutes ago that he'd trekked up a muddy hill in the pouring rain to this somehow not rundown cabin in the middle of a forest that just so happens to be in the middle of nowhere. That's 120 minutes ago that he'd thrown his backpack to the wall and plopped himself down in the chair against the window that was there solely for his butt. That's 7,200 seconds that he's been here. Alone.

_Naruto has been alone his whole life; he's tired of being alone._

The door closes softly, the click nearly drowned out by the sound of the rain but the blonde teen hears it. He hears it and sits there and pretends like he hasn't heard it at all.

_Naruto figures he can be alone for a few more seconds._

Soft footsteps shuffle along the wooden floor and stop behind him. The place is silent save for the pounding rain and the drumming of his fingers on the sill. A pale hand reaches out and covers his, ultimately stopping the noise. It becomes too quiet for the blonde's taste but he doesn't dare utter a word of protest.

_The rain surrounds them; the silence connects them._

The dark-haired teen leans down and presses a sweet kiss to the blonde's scarred cheek. It's unlike him to be so endearing, if only for a moment, and he tells himself that it's just because he hasn't seen the blonde in ages.

_Sasuke has told himself so many things that he's not sure what's real anymore._

He reaches out and turns the blonde's head with two fingers then presses his lips against chapped ones. The blonde sits unresponsive, blue eyes unblinking, as the raven-haired teen pulls back.

_Sasuke wonders when Naruto became the controlled one._

Dark eyes gaze into bright blue ones. Searching. Searching for an answer to a question only the rain knows. He strokes a scarred cheek, leaning in once more for a soft kiss. Blue eyes close this time as the blonde too leans in. And the kiss is over and they're staring at each other searching again for the answer to the question only the rain knows.

_Bright blue eyes tell Sasuke to look for the answer in the silence around them._

He pulls the blonde up from the chair lightly and leads him to the bed. They lay down, him on top, pressing kisses to the blonde's neck as he undoes his shirt. Hands grip his face, pulling him up so their lips meet yet again.

_Sasuke likes to tell himself that this is love, lets himself believe that this is love. _

Skilled hands work on removing his shirt, tugging it over his head and throwing it to the floor ungracefully. It's typical; this boy is not one for grace. Fingers fumble with the zipper on his jeans. The blonde tries to pull his wet pants off but they stick to his skin and curses are muttered. After some time they, and his boxers, wind up on the floor next to the blonde's own wet jeans and orange boxers.

_They make love because if they believe it's love, then it must be love. _

The blonde teen lays there after it's all done with his head turned to the side. The window to the blurry outside world mocks him but it has his attention nonetheless. Unconsciously his hand moves to touch the other's.

_Naruto feels like this is some kind of dream and he dreads waking up from it. _

He lays there staring out the window holding hands with the raven-haired boy next to him for what seems like hours. There is a heavy silence that lies upon them but neither of them can muster up anything to break it. The blonde turns his head away from the window and looks at the side of the other teen's face. "Sasuke," he wants to say but the best he can do is mouth it.

_Naruto's afraid of breaking the silence._

An alarm goes off and both jerk their hands away from each other in shock. The blonde gets up and snatches up his watch from the windowsill. He fiddles with it for a moment before the beeping dies and silence reigns once again. But the moment is over and reality slaps them both hard in the face.

_Naruto hates himself for ruining it._

He stares at the raven-haired man across the room and looks apologetic but there's nothing he can do to put them back into the dreamland they'd allowed themselves to slip into. He broke the silence, the spell, and it won't return until another rainy day when they trek back up the hill to this cabin in the middle of a forest in the middle of nowhere.

_Naruto doesn't want to go out into the rain and be alone again._

He takes his time to get dressed, mentally cursing his wet clothes for being so difficult. He rather regrets not hanging them up to dry but they'll just get wet again anyway; it's still pouring outside. He slings his backpack over his shoulder and looks at the other teen one last time before he opens the door.

_He's the first to arrive and the first to leave; Naruto wonders why he sets himself up for this._

His lover stares at his back, stares out at the blurry, wet, cold world outside. The rain's question echoes.

_Why don't you stay? _

The empty silence that fills the room screams its answer in agony. It's painful to listen to, painful to stand in and he won't be around much longer once the blonde closes the door and leaves. Blue eyes cast a longing look over a shoulder.

_I can't. You can't. Maybe…maybe next time. _

It's always the same answer.

The raven-haired teen opens his mouth. "Naruto," he croaks out but the sound of the rain smothers it, drowns it and laughs, and the blonde steps out into the pouring water.

_Sasuke sometimes wishes that it wasn't raining. _

* * *

And that's my story and I'm sticking to it! Yeah!

Leave a review, please.

Oh, oh! And have a good day, evening, night, whatever it is you want to be good! (I almost totally forgot that...)


End file.
